This invention relates to an attachment which forms an extension of the bucket of a conventional front end loader.
A front end loader carrying a bucket thereon is a convenient implement that finds particular utility on farms among its many uses. The front end loader has become a popular farm vehicle because of the suitability of the bucket as a container for readily loading and transporting quantities of dirt, rock, fodder, and like material, as well as larger objects, including young animals and various types of tools.
One problem that has detracted from the versatility of the front end loader is the limited size of the bucket. Since the bucket is necessarily a heavy, sturdy structure, its size and loading capacity is restricted by practical considerations. Consequently, the transfer of a substantial amount of material such as dirt or rock requires several trips and repeated loading and unloading of the bucket. Furthermore, when the bucket is loaded to capacity, material tends to spill from the bucket and often falls or is blown into the radiator or engine of the loader. Fence posts and other relatively long articles will not fit into the bucket, so these large objects must presently be transported by other means.
The present invention enhances the versatility of a front end loader by providing an attachment that increases the capacity of the bucket without a substantial weight increase. A platform carried between a pair of pivot arms is movable between a down position and an up position to alternately form a rigid extension of the bucket bottom or the bucket top. In the down position, the platform enlarges the bottom of the bucket to provide additional loading capacity and a sturdy support for carrying large and heavy objects. Also, since the platform extends forwardly beyond the sides of the bucket, relatively long articles that would not ordinarily fit in the bucket may be carried on the platform. Such a configuration enables the attachment to be used as a scaffold. Workmen may stand on the platform and the bucket may be raised to permit the workmen to paint, load, or otherwise work at an elevated position without the dangers associated with the use of a ladder.
In the up position, the platform extends forwardly from the top of the bucket to provide a considerably increased capacity for carrying large quantities of material. Since the platform presents a large surface on the rearward side of the raised bucket, material such as dirt, silage and rocks cannot easily spill from the back of the bucket to clog the radiator or engine of the loader.
It is an object of this invention to provide a unique attachment for a bucket that increases the bucket capacity and versatility of a front end loader or similar vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a uniquely constructed attachment of the character described that is selectively movable to function alternately as an extension of the bucket bottom or as an extension of the bucket top. In conjunction with this object, it is a feature of the invention that the attachment is firmly securable in either of its two operating positions and may be quickly and easily moved therebetween.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attachment of the character described that may be easily installed on the bucket or removed therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide an attachment of the character described that is constructed of a minimum number of parts and is relatively light in weight.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.